


one week of weird cutie

by regularhodgepodge



Category: SB19 (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe – Coffee Shops and Café, Fluff, I think I'm getting better at tagging, Indecisive Josh, Justin is a barista, Justin is kind, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pining, and so wholesome, because he's so precious, but he’s so done, if you really squint, side stelljun, toddler ken
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:00:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26158447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/regularhodgepodge/pseuds/regularhodgepodge
Summary: Justin met a weird customer who keeps on giving him made up names every time he ordered his coffee.
Relationships: Josh Cullen Santos/Justin De Dios
Comments: 3
Kudos: 19





	one week of weird cutie

**Author's Note:**

> hi i know i have so much to apologize for (again) but anyways, please take this fluffy joshtin coffee shop fic, and there was 0 proofreading done in here so pls bear with me

**Day 1**

“Welcome to Sound Beans, what I can get for you?” Justin beamed happily at the unfamiliar face in front of the register. _He looks new, this guy isn’t a regular here._

“Hmm, what can you recommend?” The shorter guy looked at the menu ahead, pass the eyes of the friendly staff.

“My personal favorite is the caramel frappuccino. I know how to do it well.” Justin suggested, still with a smile plastered on his face even though the guy is not looking at him.

“Okay then,” the customer muttered, “I’ll have a black coffee.” He finally looked at the kind coffee shop worker with a mischievous grin on his lips.

The younger looked away and punched in the order. Justin feels like a complete idiot. This guy asked and he just shrugged off his suggestion. Their interaction is painfully cringe-y and Justin just want to finish it as fast as he could. After punching in the order in the registrar he asked for the payment and as well as the name he should write down on the guy’s coffee cup.

“Sherlock Holmes.” The guy said, Justin felt like his sense of hearing failed him and he’s sure that he had an eyebrow raised with the customer’s response.

“Pardon?” Justin politely asked.

“Sherlock Holmes.” The customer said it again. Justin just instructed the guy to wait for his name to be called. He was in awe, thinking how weird this new guy is. He just scribbled the name of the famous detective in the cup and proceeds to prepare the coffee. But then here comes the awkward part…

“One black coffee for Sherlock Holmes.” Justin announced from behind the counter and the weird guy just approached the counter to get his coffee and dashed off the establishment.

***

“I’m telling the truth. That was the weirdest customer I’ve ever encountered!” It was closing time and Justin was telling his older friend Stell about the guy who gave the name Sherlock Holmes for his coffee.

“Okay, aside from being weird, is he also... you know...” Stell respond in low voice as they wipe the tables adjacent together on opposite sides. “Handsome. Hottie. Cutie. A total snack. Eye candy.” Stell added still in low voice.

“Why are you asking and why are we whispering?” Justin asked back also now in soft whispers.

“My boyfriend’s gonna hear me.” Stell answered and Justin tilt his head to the side in confusion.

“Your what?!” Justin almost screamed with wide eyes on his disbelief. Stell just bit his lower lip and nibbles it until he pouted as if pointing to another direction. He followed the direction with his gaze, and it led him to the café owner checking today’s earning in the cash register.

“You two have been dating and you’re just telling me now?” Justin felt like he’s been played for today. First was the weird Sherlock guy and now his favorite co-worker and long-time friend. “I feel so betrayed.” He even pouted and distanced himself from his friend by wiping the next tables away from him.

A few more teasing around and such, they were ready to leave the coffee shop and Justin bid goodbye to their boss trying to act like he knows nothing about the two’s love life. As he walks to the bus stop to catch the last bus, he remembered what Stell asked earlier, _yeah, he was weird but he’s a total snack._

***

**Day 2**

It was a slow day at the coffee shop today until the café’s bell chimed when the Weird Cutie entered the shop. Justin who was at the register elbowed Stell who was wiping the counter beside him. Stell looked at where the younger was looking and whispered a soft noise of awe. “Dude, he’s cute. I definitely called it.”

“Don’t stare like that!” Justin reprimanded him. “I hope your boyfriend hears you.” He even added.

“That was low, Jah. I might be in a relationship, but I still know how appreciate good looks.” Stell defended. “It’s not like imma flirt with him anyways.”

“Maybe you should.” Stell even added.

“How about work ethics-“ Justin paused when he remembered something, “Oh yeah, you’re dating our boss. Never mind.” He terminated the conversation as the Weird Cutie approached the counter to order something.

Justin put on his typical warm work smile, “Welcome back to Sound Beans. What can I get for you?”

“Venti black coffee, please.” _This guy knows what he likes now, great._

He quickly indicated it on the machine and beamed back to the customer. “Is that all, sir?”

"Honey?" He uttered. Justin just threw him a confused look.

“I-i mean.. Do you have honey? Can you add some to the coffee?” He asked. Justin answered with a yes and added it to the order. He asked again to finalize the order and stated the price. They settled the payment.

_So far, this interaction is going exceptionally well._ Or at least Justin thought so.

“Can I get a name for your drink?” He asked to the cute guy.

“Uhm, Park Jimin.” The guy muttered. The smile on Justin face disappeared with his response and formed a small gap on his mouth. _Oh, he’s committing to that…_

When he recovered, he just scribbled the name of the K-pop star in the cup and instructed the guy to wait ‘til “his” name is called. He went on to finish the drink and announced, “Black coffee with honey for Park Jimin.”

The cute guy approached to get his drink, said thanks and walked away. As the server watch the guy walked away, he thought about what is up with that guy, first is a made-up, genius detective and now, a K-Pop star.

“Did I had enough with the smell of coffee and pastry, or did I actually heard you announce a coffee for Park Jimin?” Stell asked as he walked out of their kitchen.

“That was the Weird Cutie.” Justin briefly explained.

“Well, he was weird but hey, undeniably still a cutie.” The older reasoned out. They then heard a fake cough from the side as their boss stood there, eavesdropping on his employees.

“Who is?” Sejun asked. In response, Stell bit his lower lip. Justin tried to fight a laugh but ended up bursting into it. Stell elbowed the younger and glared at him.

“No one.” Justin put out a gummy smile and linked his arms to his co-worker’s. Sejun just nodded and walked away. “ _Huli pero di kulong_.” The younger whispered to his friend who just pouted at him.

***

**Day 3**

It was another usual unusual day, by usual unusual, that means that Weird Cutie went to the shop and gave a new name, (he was painfully called Iron Man that day and Stell witnessed it first-hand, who burst out laughing, as usual) but the unusual part was when Weird Cutie dined in the café. He even ordered a brownie, sat on a high stool and brought out a laptop. He began working on it, like actual working, he was typing and writing something down, he looked so focused and all.

There was something fascinating with Weird Cutie in that moment and it made Justin picked up his sketchpad lying under the counter and began drawing him from time to time when there was no customer to tend to.

Weird Cutie was gone from his seat when he finished it. He looked at his work and realized that it has been a long time since he had the inspiration to draw a café scenery. He did not draw much Weird Cutie’s facial features, but he still thought it looked great, so he carefully teared it from his pad and decided to put it up on their café art and note wall.

***

**Day 4**

Justin held his chin by his palm as he tries to sketch another scenery in the coffee shop. The day was a bit slow, so he had time for this again. Sejun actually saw him when he pinned his previous work yesterday and encouraged him to do it more, only if he had free time.

He but he can’t seem to find the right thing to draw, this time. He has been frustrated and looking at the shop for a few minutes now and nothing was sparking into him yet. Justin was about to shove away his sketchpad when the chimes was heard and revealed Weird Cutie from the doors. And he was holding a toddler by his hands.

_Guess it’s another usual unusual day then._ Justin quickly stood properly behind the register and welcomed the customer with his usual greeting, “Welcome back to Sound Beans. What can I get for you?”

“Venti black coffee with honey, please.” Weird Cutie said. “What do you want, Ken?” He asked to the kid. The kid acted like he was thinking and even pressed his cheeks with a finger.

“Chokleyt.” He finally responded with a teeth full shown smile to Weird Cutie.

“Do you have any chocolate drink?” He turned asked to the kind barista.

“We have hot and cold chocolate drinks. I recommend something cold for him, sir.” Justin suggested before even thinking about it. He remembers that this guy asks for recommendations and wouldn’t try it anyways. _Way to go, Jah._

“He’ll have that, the smallest cup, please.” Weird Cutie politely ordered. They also asked for a chocolate croissant, finalized the order and payment but when Justin asked for a name,

“Kento!” The toddler named Ken answered before Weird Cutie could even utter someone else’s name. He asked them to wait as he creates their drinks. Justin’s face was tainted with a smile as he works, the kid was really cute and such a mood lifter. He heard Weird Cutie called the toddler Ken but, the kid gave the barista a fake name. _Well, isn’t that familiar._

“Black coffee with honey and cold chocolate milk for Kento.” He announced when he was done.

“Dada, let’s go!” The kid pulled the older as his nickname was called by the counter.

“Here you go, Kento.” Justin rode along with the name given to him and handed the kid a small cup. He even gave him a straw, so he’ll not make a mess when he drinks his dose of _chokleyt_.

The two sat in a high stool because the little one, insisted to. Weird Cutie grunted and warn him about falling over but still lifted him up to sit and took the seat beside him. Justin was amused just watching the two boys. Weird cutie was on his phone but occasionally checks on Ken from time to time. He opened his sketchpad and began tracing the outline of the customers.

The day ended well for Justin; he was in the bus on the way home when he decided to bring out his sketch from earlier. A reason why Justin choose to have a degree in art, he loved looking at frozen moments. It’s like he had the privilege to control time and keep a piece of it forever.

Another thing that was bothering him was the two’s relation. _Is Weird Cutie Ken’s dad? Does that mean that Weird Cutie already has a family?_

The idea was making something in Justin’s chest hurt. It was difficult to admit but maybe, he did develop a crush with Weird Cutie. As Justin could remember, according to Stell, _“Well, he was weird but hey, undeniably still a cutie.”_

Okay, so maybe he has a crush but, he couldn’t even get his name. He’s just Weird Cutie for Justin and it’s frustrating. And today, he brought a cute kid to the café who could be his son, what was Justin supposed to do with that information? The boy just heaved a sigh and put back the sketchpad in his bag as his stop approaches.

There’s nothing he could do about it and about him. Or maybe he could do something with it, he’s getting over this petty crush.

***

**Day 5**

The next day was the usual unusual, again. But it was not Weird Cutie’s nor Kento’s fault. Justin did it himself. Like he inflicted the events of the day to himself. Weird Cutie ordered the same drinks, alongside a brownie and a butterscotch but gave another name… Lee Dong Wook, (Justin was a hundred percent sure that a few customers turned their head to the counter when he announced that). After the two boys settled again on the high stools against a wall, he approached them. _Time to get over your crush, Jah._

“Hello, sir. Sorry to disturb your meal.” Justin initiated, “I actually draw on my free time, and I got a few inspirations from you two yesterday.” He then held out the neatly sketch to the guy. Justin would bet that the guy was flustered. _Oh gosh, he definitely got creeped out._

“Uhm, thanks. This looks great.” Weird Cutie commented, avoiding the younger’s gaze. “Look, Kento.” He showed it to the kid who was busy consuming his cold chocolate milk but followed the work by his eyes.

“I drew this and I was thinking about posting it to the café’s note and art wall-“ Justin’s explanation was cut off when Ken spoke. “Can we keep it, dada?” He asked. “I wanna show it to mommy!” He beamed happily. Justin felt the familiar pain in his chest, _it’s just a crush, Jah, just a crush. And you’re getting over it, right?_

“We gotta ask first, okay?” Weird Cutie explained to the kid. He then turned to Justin next, finally meeting his eyes this time. “Is it okay if we keep it?”

“Oh, yeah, totally.” Justin agreed. Then carefully ripped it from his sketchpad and handed it to Weird Cutie.

“Thank you, Justin.” Weird Cutie said sincerely to him, but Justin was the one to looked away this time.

Justin walked back at his post after their little interaction, and never looked at Weird Cutie again, but before the two left the coffee shop, little Ken bid him goodbye and even asked for a hug.

_Maybe it was not that bad._

***

**Day 6**

It was just an unusual day. Weird Cutie did not show up at the coffee shop. Justin contemplated the whole day that maybe showing them the drawing was a mistake.

***

**Day 7**

Just 30 minutes into his shift and Weird Cutie came barging into the coffee shop. This time, he was with a lady, holding little Ken with her hand. And Weird Cutie was looking irritated as he follows the two. _Is this his family? Did he thought I was making a move on him when I reached out the other day, so he brought his wife this time?_ Justin felt the familiar little pang in his chest alongside a little panic inside.

The lady approached the counter first and Justin had to had to put on his work smile. Yes, it does sting a little but he’s still in his workplace. He gotta keep it together and act like a professional. _Fake it until you make it, Jah._

“Welcome to Sound Beans. What can I get for you?” He started off with his signature line and smile. The lady was smiling back at him was about to open her mouth to state her order, but then…

“Hello, Kuya Justin, dada-“ Ken began to mumble but Weird Cutie just covered his mouth and carried him away to an unoccupied table.

“I’ll have a Venti cappuccino latte, please.” She then turned look at the two boys in a table nearby, “and a small cold chocolate milk.” She decided for the kid and handed the payment to him.

He was a bit hesitant because those are just two drinks, he doesn’t have Weird Cutie’s order yet, but the lady said that that’s all and paid for the drinks with her credit card. The lady was different, because she gave a name when she was asked. And it matched with the name on her card, so he’s pretty sure it her real name. He told her that he’ll just call her when her order is ready.

A few moments after, “Cappuccino latte for Luna and chocolate milk for Kento.” Justin announced and Ken beamed happily to the counter to get his chocolate.

“Thank you, Kuya Justin.” He said and gave a big smile to the barista who replied a “You’re welcome.” With a big smile as well.

“Hey, I saw the drawing yesterday.” The lady named Luna initiated a conversation. “It was wonderful, I love it. Especially, Ken. He really liked it.” She complimented that made the young barista blushed.

“Thank you.” He replied with a smile. “I just couldn’t resist drawing them, they were cute together.” Justin added hoping that it didn’t came out creepy.

“Yeah, always heard that. Ken’s dada was really an eye-candy, so he likes bringing Ken along.” She spoke. “But I think that really attracted more girls and boys into him.” She laughed at what she said like she found it really ridiculous. _Well, maybe she’s not the possessive type of wife?_

“Anyways, we got to go. Thank you, Justin.” She flashed a smile to Justin, “It was nice to finally meet you.” She added and before he could even say a thing, she turned her back and went to the where Weird Cutie is sitting.

Justin just looked away and began to clean around the coffee machines. He just gonna busy himself with his actual work because apparently his crush is already in a great, loving relationship and he got nothing else to do about it than to get over it.

He got lost in his thoughts about Weird Cutie and his family that he almost jumped in surprised when he heard someone on the counter cleared his throat. He really should stop thinking about the family because it’s affecting him and his work badly. He put down his cleaning rags and stood behind the register to get the customer’s order.

“Welcome to Sound Beans, what I can I get for you?” He said his line without even looking at the customer as he tried to tidy the mess he made when he was supposed to be cleaning.

“Hmm, can I get…” Justin’s eye met the customer’s, “your number and a date with you?” It was Weird Cutie, he’s sure he had his mouth open for a moment until it registered into him.

“Sorry, I don’t plan on being a home-wrecker.” The younger said with all the courage he could come up with.

“I’m pretty sure I’m single and I am not yet married.” Weird Cutie reasoned out and Justin just looked at him confusingly. “Oh god, what did my sister told you?” He breathed and palmed his face in frustration and embarrassment. The barista’s eyes grew bigger with the confession and covered his mouth in surprise.

“You mean- The lady- Sister?” Justin muttered continuously and Weird Cutie just nodded at him.

“And Kento?” Justin asked again.

“Nephew.” Weird Cutie smiled charmingly at him.

“Oh gosh, I’m sorry I got it all wrong. I thought he-“ Justin realized that his assumptions about Weird Cutie was not close to the truth (except that he’s cute and weird, just as the nickname Justin made in his head.)

“It’s fine, I got that impression most of the time anyways.” He assured and let out a hearty laugh. The barista was nothing but embarrassed and shy. “So, the number and a date?” Weird Cutie asked again.

“Uhm, I don’t give out my number and dates to people I don’t know…” Justin recovered a little and tried to flirt back.

“Oh really?” He nodded along, “Then, I’m Josh. Nice to finally say it to you, Justin.” He flashed again his great smile that made Justin’s knee almost wobble.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you so much for reading this fluff fic (if it was fluffy enough or too much), it was actually my first time to write anything for double J, so feel free to leave any feedback, seeing them on my inbox makes me super kilig tbh
> 
> anyway, it was a peace offering because I've been super inactive in A'Tin stan twt and i kinda left another fic in here hanging, please accept my humble apology, i'll try to continue that fic again soon
> 
> again, thank you so much for reading this one :)


End file.
